Dragon Ball F
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: In this exciting installment of DBF, I made Frieza a girl! Takes place at the start of the Namek saga. Frieza is pretty much the same, but I added my own touches that I think you'll find interesting. I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Those rights belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Rated T for Language, Sexual Content, Violence, and Crude Humor
1. Ch1 Crisis on Planet Namek!

After the events of the Saiyan invasion, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma devised a plan to go to planet Namek and use their dragon balls in order to revive their fallen comrades. Along the way they came across many obstacles, such as a group of space orphans and a fake Namek. Luckily they were able to get back on track. Right now, the z-team had just entered the planets atmosphere and Bulma carefully landed the ship in a safe spot, in the middle of nowhere.

Gohan and Krillin got off the ship and decided to take a little look around. "So this is Namek, huh?" Krillin muttered. The planet was very similar to that on earth, though the sky and grass had switched colors. It was quiet and no living being was in sight; it almost seemed lifeless. "Wonder where everyone is?" Gohan asked. "Well, I'm sensing a group of energy levels," Krillin pointed out. "Must be them."

Bulma then jumped out of the space ship with her bag in hand. "Alright! Let's get some dragon balls!" the bluenette took out her dragon radar from her bag and pressed the button on top. On the screen, it showed four blinking dots all together. "Wow! The dragon radars already picking up four dragon balls!" Krillin smiled with delight. "Awesome! This'll be easier than I thought!" He and Bulma started to do a happy dance, and Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, he felt unsetting ki coming from the south. "Hey, do you feel that Krillin?" he asked his friend. Krillin stopped dancing and chimed into the energy too. "I do now. It's...weird." "Oh, come on guys. It's probably just the namekians, or even some animals." she tried to tell them. Krillin just shook his head. "No, somethings different." Neither of them could explain the strange energy they felt, it was bad so it couldn't be the namekians. Just as they were thinking what to do, a small space pod flew into the atmosphere and struck down on the planet. "Uhh...guys..." Bulma stuttered. "Was that what...I think it was...?"

Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet, a mysterious group of aliens were gathered at a Namekian village, or the remains of it. Bodies of the Namekians were scattered around, and their purple blood soaked the ground. Alien soldiers surrounded the house and three were off to the side, the third sat in a hover chair, crossing her legs, waiting for one of her men to return from the hut, a few moments later, a purple alien came out carrying a large orange sphere, aka a dragon ball.

"For you, princess." The said princess smirked. "Very good, just three more left."

Now I bet you're wondering who this woman is. Her name is Princess Frieza, Evil empress of the universe, feared by all, and head of the second division A, of the Planet Trade Organization. So, yeah...she's not a nice person. And aside from being unimaginably powerful, she's also incredibly beautiful (on the outside that is).

The other two aliens beside her were her two top men, the larger, pink one was Dedoria, and the handsome, teal one was Zarbon. Both were carrying rather large dragon balls.

"I want you to guard those dragon balls well." she told her men. "Vegeta wants them too." The empress smirked as she thought of the saiyan prince, how stubborn and proud he was, which, of course would be his downfall.

"M'lady, Qui has just arrived." Zarbon informed her. "He's been tracking Vegeta so we'll know his exact whereabouts' soon."

"Good, and those powerlevels from earlier?" she asked. "They seemed to have vanished." he continued. "Though I sent two scouts to go investigate."

"You'd just better hope it's not some wild goose chase." If there was one thing Frieza hated, it was wasting time on unimportant objections.

"Yes, of course. But as for Vegeta," he continued on about the Saiyan. "Qui will notify us of his whereabouts', I doubt that monkey tailed abomination will be of any threat to us afterwards." She bit her upper lip.

"Very well."

* * *

"What are we gonna do now?" Gohan asked. Burma just sunk to the ground and signed. This was some situation they got themselves into. Not only did one saiyan pod land on Namek, but two! That meant more possible enemies to deal with.

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere by just sitting here and sucking our thumbs." said Krillin, who then turned to Bulma. "Bulma, you should head to earth and warn Goku and the others of our situation. It's too dangerous for you here now."

"Yeah..sure..okay!" Bulma was more than glad to leave, though she didn't want to leave her friends on some alien planet, but she really was scared about running into Vegeta. As Bulma was about to get up, Gohan spoke up.

"Hold on a sec!"

"Wh-what?!" Bulma shrieked.

"I sense unfamiliar ki's coming this way." he told his friends. "Yeah, me too." Krillin agreed.

Bulma was starting to get more scared. "I-I-Is it V-V-Vegeta..?!" she stuttered and hide behind the spaceship.

"No, it's different." The two Z warriors got into their fighting stance and waiting for whoever was coming to reveal themselves. They figured they would just be some Nameks coming to check on them, but to their surprise they were strange looking aliens, that wore armor similar to the saiyans.

"Well look what we have here." one chuckled as he spotted the trio. "Looks like a couple of lost tourists."

"Get ready Gohan." The half saiyan nodded.

They watched as the two aliens flew up over them, as they got closer, the more nervous the trio became. The aliens stared down the three, as one pressed a button on his scouter. "This'll be too easy. Their power levels are nonexistent." "Let's have some fun before we kill em."

The Z team didn't know what to expect, so they were hesitant on their next course of action, then outta nowhere, one of the aliens blasted their ship, and in a matter of seconds, the whole front of destroyed. Bulma fell backwards from the blast.

"No! Not the ship!" Krillin and Gohan couldn't believe that someone would destroy their ship for no reason at all. These guys were real jerks!

"That's it! It's time to act!" Krillin exclaimed. "Gohan!" "Right!" The two proceeded to power up the ad gained the attention of the two aliens.

"Their...their powerlevels are rising!" "That can't be!" "Now Gohan!" The two charged straight at the two, knocking them into each other, causing them to fall into the water.

Afterwards, both fighters lower their ki and congradulated each other on a good job. "Nice one!" "Yeah." They seemed pretty happy at the moment, though Bulma was far from it. "WHY ARE YOU DO HAPPY!?" she screamed, then began to weep. "They ships destroyed..." Bulma sank to the ground and cried. Gohan and Krillin went to go comfort their friend.

Back with Frieza and her men, Zarbon had detected the Z warriors fight with his scouter and was a bit surprised about what happened. Frieza could tell Zarbon was bothered by something. "Something wrong, Zarbon?" she asked. "Well, my lady, it's the scouts I sent earlier." he explained. "Both their transmissions stopped at the same time. Though they weren't out strongest scouts, it worries me they were defeated so quickly. And whoever took them out has the ability to suppress their power because they disappeared after that."

Some of the other scouts stiffened at Zarbon's words and turned to look at Frieza to see what she thought about it. Frieza was quite uninterested at what he said, and was simply playing with her hair in a very bored fashion. "That's interesting." she groaned sarcastically. "But why are you wasting my time with worthless pests."

"They could be in league with Vegeta." he said. "Perhaps he brought back up." Hearing this, caused Frieza to lightly chuckle. "How cute. Vegetal needing help from others." The thought of Vegeta having someone help him was quite humorous. Vegeta was always a loner and went on missions alone (or with that other saiyan) so it was really funny.

"Well never mind that, we have dragon balls to find." she told him. "Yes, princess." One of her scouts approached her. "Lady Frieza, we detected another village just north from here." "Good work." she said. "And with our luck, they might have a dragon ball." she happily clapped her hands, almost like a five year old.

"Now boys I want you to stay on your guard. Not only do we have Vegeta but some new pests. So don't let anything get in our way!" "Yes, ma'am!" they all said in perfect unison. Frieza then took off, with Zarbon and Dedoria at her sides and the others following behind, on their way to the Namekian village. Unbeknownst to them, Vegeta was tracking them down with his scouter.

* * *

Back with the others, since their ship had been destroyed, they decided to seek shelter elsewhere, incase of another attack.

"Come on Bulma, hurry up!" Krillin and Gohan looked at their female friend, who was lagging behind. "I'm tired! Can't you guys just fly and carry me?"

Krillin shook his head. "We would but, flying gives off too much Ki energy." Bulma pouted.

"Guys look!" the two turned towards Gohan, who was pointing at the cave up ahead. "We can lay low here." "Great!" "Super..."

The trio climbed their way up the hill and immediately Bulma sat down to rest. As they were putting their stuff down, Krillin and Gohan sensed a few ki energy's just north of them. "It must be a village." Gohan thought, Krillin agreed. "Sure is a lot of them." As they were distracted by the Namekians, they immediately jumped when they felt stronger ki energy, and something about it didn't settle right with them.

"Ww-what the heck is that?!" Gohan exclaimed. "I don't know, but's heading this way!" As it got closer, they started to panic. "Get in the cave!"

Immediately, both fighters got in the cave, but the bluenette was still confused. "Wait...what's happening?!" "Trouble! And it's coming our way!"

He pulled her into the cave, and the trio stiffened as Frieza and her men passed by, when they finally left, Bulma came out of the cave. "Woah, that was a close call, wouldn't you say? Guys?" Bulma looked at her friends, who were still terrified by what happened, but Bulma was still confused.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she asked. "Uh...Bulma," Krillin muttered, as he slowly came out of the cave. "Can you check the dragon radar?" She raised her eyebrow. "Why?" "Those dragon balls we found earlier...where are they now?"

"Uhm...okay." Bulma dug into her pocket and took out her dragon radar. "Let's see..." she started checking the surrounding area for those dragon balls, but they weren't in the same spot, and she was shocked where they were. "Th-the the dragon balls are moving!" she exclaimed. "Those guys must have them!" "This is bad." Krillin looked at the demi saiyan, who was still frozen with fear. "Gohan!" he snapped out of it. "Did you feel that ki? Especially from the guy in the front?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I've never felt a power like that before, it was...pure evil!" "Yeah." Krillin gulped. "And i bet it's that Frieza guy those kids were telling us about." He was referring to the space orphans they encountered a couple weeks back. Bulma was starting to get more scared, "I-Is is strong like Vegeta?!"

Krillin shook his head. "No, compared to this guy, Vegeta's just a housefly." That didn't make Bulma feel any better. Back on earth, Vegeta and his partner had killed her friends and almost Goku and Gohan, and now they're finding out there's someone stronger and more powerful? She didn't want to imagine that!

Bulma checked her dragon radar again, and saw they were heading for another dragon ball. "Look's like they're heading for another dragon ball." (HEY! I just said that!) "Where?" Krillin asked. She pointed in the north direction. "Over there." "But that's where the village is!" Gohan shouted. "And who knows what those guys'll do to get their hands on it." Krillin turned towards Gohan. "Gohan, you and me will go and after them." He looked at Bulma. "And Bulma, contact Master Roshi on earth and tell him what's going on.

Then him and Gohan took off towards the Namekian village, and towards Frieza and her men. Unknown to what they were getting themselves into.

Who was this evil tyrant? Why was she after the dragon balls? And why am I asking you all these questions? You've already seen the show. *sign* Just wait till the next chapter.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed my very first Chapter of Dragon Ball F. (And yes, F stands for Frieza) Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think, and I'm also open to suggestions.**

 **Gohan: Hold on, I have a question?  
**

 **What is it Gohan?**

 **Gohan: How come you changed the name to F? Is Frieza going to be an important character?**

 **Uhmm...**

 **Gohan: And how come she's just like the real Frieza from Namek? Is she gonna be any different?**

 **Well, you see...**

 **Gohan: And what other kinds of changes did you make, cause I have a hypothesis to this sudden change of character and-**

 **NEEEEERRRRRDD!**

 **Gohan: Wh-what?  
**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters and I hope you enjoy the story! ;)**


	2. Ch2 Frieza Strikes

Krillin and Gohan were gaining towards Frieza and her forces, who were in pursuit for the next dragon ball. "Now remember, keep your energy low." Krillin told the young Saiyan. They landed about a few feet from the village and decided to crawl the rest of the way, up the cliff to see what was going on down there.

They cautiously peaked over and saw a group of aliens searching the Namekian house, and three stood off to the side, whom Krillin and Gohan focused on the most, for their power was the highest, especially the one in the center.

"So I'm guessing the guy in the middle is Frieza," Krillin whispered. "Considering he was the highest ki." Just being this close to them was frightening for Krillin. He could feel their, powerful, evil energy. Gohan agreed. "Yeah, I've never felt such power...wait." The saiyan squinted his eyes to see if he could get a closer look at them. He payed close attention to the one he assumed was Frieza. They were a human-looking alien, with dark, black hair, saiyan armor and...breasts?

Gohan was trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but truth be held, Frieza was actually a girl!

"Krillin, look! That Frieza guy is actually a girl! Krillin...?" he looked over at his fathers best friend, who seemed a bit...distracted at the moment. He noticed Krillin was acting more baffled then usual and was quite flustered. 'What's up with him?' Gohan thought to himself. 'Maybe he's just amazed on how terrifying her power is?' "Hey Krillin.." He shook his friend back to reality. "Huh?! Wha..?" "Shh!" "Oh..sorry.." "If you weren't so busy daydreaming, you might ha-"

Gohan stopped in midsentence when he felt an enormous ki spike, somewhere off in the distance. "Woah! What is that?" Krillin shrugged. "Probably Vegeta. I'd recognize that power anywhere." "He's...gotten a lot stronger." Gohan muttered nervously. "Yeah, and that's what worries me."

As they were discussing the perdicament with Vegeta, they didn't notice the problem going on down below. Zarbon had been keeping tabs on the Saiyan Prince, with his scouter, then when he tuned into Vegeta's fight with Qui, his scouter suddenly exploded. It was quite strange. "Zarbon, what happened?" Dedoria asked. "I'm not sure, I don't know if I read it wrong, but as soon as it malfunctioned, it read Vegeta's power level at 22,000." The pink alien just laughed. "What? That monkey can't have a power level like that! Let me check." Dedoria checked his scouter and see Vegeta's power for himself. He was very surprised a the results. "Well?" asked Zarbon. "This...This things busted! Now it's reading 24,000!" "Are you sure? Cause that would mean he could match up with us." Dedoria was still not believing it. "Hunk a junk..."

"Boys!" Both men stood up straight, after hearing Frieza calling their attention. She seemed to be quite amused about the situation. "Is that really a surprise? With all the combat Vegeta's been doing lately, he's probably picked up a few new tricks." "But my Lady." she interrupted Zarbon. "But nothing! It's pointless to be concerned over such particular matters." 'Vegetal may think he's gotten strong enough to beat me, but he's in for a rude awakening when we cross paths. They don't call me the strongest and most beautiful women in the universe for nothing. *snickers*'

With Vegeta's battle coming to an end, Gohan and Krillin payed their attention back towards Frieza and her men. "Princess Frieza, we've found five Nameks. The rest seemed to have left." "Alright, come on out!" Silence filled the atmosphere as everyone waited to see who would come out. Moments later, five nameks slowly walked out; three were elder, like Kami, and two were small children. "They look just like Piccolo!" Krillin agreed.

The Nameks silently stood infront of the strange visitors, one of the elders was shocked to see that they had the dragon balls, and by the looks of them, they didn't seem like they were going to use they for anything good. A couple of the scouts started shoving the nameks out of the house, which frightened the children.

"Man, these guys are jerks!" "Yeah," agreed Gohan. "Just who are these guys anyway?" "Well, they're wearing armor just like Vegeta, but they don't look like Saiyans." "What about the girl down there?" the half saiyan asked. "She could be. Black hair? Incredible power." But Krillin just shook his head. "No, she couldn't be. Vegetal said he and your dad were the last remaining Saiyans left." "Yeah, but still..."

"Hello, Nameks." Frieza greeted the nervous group. "I'm Princess Frieza, yes, that Frieza." she smirked. The namekian children hid behind the elder. "Now, we know there were others here with you. Would you be so kind as to tell us of their whereabouts?" The elder didn't speak, Frieza was amused by this. "Oh, I forgot my manners. Please?" She lifted up her index finger and formed a small, purple ball of energy. A touch of fear swept through out only the Nameks, but a few others surrounding them, including the two z fighters.

"We could do this of two ways; either you tell me, or I have my men force it out of you." the ki disappeared. The Namek gulped and proceeded to talk, but spoke in his native tongue. Frieza chuckled. "Clever, but I know you're fluent in the common tongue, so speak up and quite stalling." "As I said before, the elders care for the children while the young go work in the field." "There, now was that so hard?" she asked. "Now that we've got that out of the way, I understand you may have what I'm searching for. This so called, Dragonball." Her eyes glicened with power. The Nameks became nervous when she mentioned the Dragon Ball, but knew not to tell her about it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She raised her eyebrow, "You don't know, huh?" she turned towards Dedoria. "The last four elders said the exact statement, right Dedoria?" "Yeah, they said they never heard about any dragon balls." "The first village elder we talk to was quite stubborn like you." the princess explained. "Then he was gladly eager to tell us all about the dragon balls, once we killed his friends of course." The nameks gasped. "Once his friends were gone, he was more than willing to give us the dragon ball, but we had to kill him since he refused to give us the location of another village."

"You cold blooded murderer!" the elder yelled as he held onto his children. "Why would our brothers give dragon balls to a snake like you?!"

"Oh, we have our ways." Frieza turned over to Zarbon. "Care to show them, Zarbon?" He nodded. "Of course." He vanished, which startled the Nameks, knowing he would attack, but not knowing from where. To everyone's surprise, he reappeared behind one of the namek, kicking him and instantly killing him. On of the others shot an energy beam to counterattack, but missed. Zarbon tossed one of the dragon balls up in the air and fired his own attack, frying the poor namek. Then he reappeared beside Frieza, and caught the dragon ball, all in under a minute. Frieza slightly giggled and hid her flustered face.

Krillin and Gohan couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. "Did you see that Gohan?!" Krillin exclaimed. "He...killed them!" Gohan was getting really upset. He couldn't stand seeing innocent nameks being slaughtered and couldn't do anything to help. 'Just..makes me so mad!'

"Are you ready to talk now?" Frieza broke the silence, with her luscious, yet venemous voice. The name, still horrified by what happened, spoke again. "What do you plan to wish for with the dragon balls?" "I'm glad you asked." she said with a smirk. "I'm going to be wishing for immortality." Krillin and Gohan were both surprised at the mention of her wish. "Eternal life?" "Isn't that what Vegeta wanted?" the half saiyan asked. "I'm starting to think these guys aren't Vegeta's friends after all."

Upon hearing her wish, the namek looked at Frieza with distress. "You're going to wish for immortality?" "Yes, that way I can be powerful and beautiful forever." she flipped her long hair. "You killed our people for such selfish reasons! Someone like you can never be beautiful, you disgusting hag!" Frieza immediatly flinched hearing his insult. Zarbon glared at the namek and the scouts all pointed their guns at him.

Things seemed pretty on edge, that is until the stiff silence was broken by...crying? They tried to see where the crying was coming from and to their surprise, it was Frieza who was crying! "Y-You're so mean!" she sobbed. The z fighters and nameks looked at her with much confusion. She was the mighty villain on the universe? She was crying like a child, though. "Cry all you want, but I still won't give up the dragon ball." he told her. She quickly stopped crying and a smirk appeared on her face. "You're quite the stubborn one," she folded her arms.

Gohan was becoming angrier by the second, he couldn't take just sitting on the sidelines. He was almost discovered by Dedoria's scouter, but luckily it picked up a group of Nameks flying towards them. The Namekian fighters did their best against the scouts, taking them out one by one, though when they went up against Dedroia, they were easily slaughtered. While this was going on, the elder namek bravely took out all their scouters, so they wouldn't be able find anymore of his brothers. This angered Dedoria, and was about to attack but Frieza stopped him.

"I'm quite sure after that little display, you're more than willing to cooperate with us, hm?" she asked mischievously. The elder gulped. There was no more point in arguing with these people, so he decided to comply with the stranger. He returned to his hut and came out holding the large dragon ball. Gohan was watching the whole thing in a fit of rage, how could he give this monster the dragon ball, after her men killed his people?! "Gohan, I know you're getting upset, I am too. But please, try to calm down." "I know, but...it's..so frustrating!"

One of Frieza's men took the ball from him and gave it to Dedoria. "Now, you got what you wanted. So please just leave us." the namek pleaded.

"I'm so very pleased you decided to comply, that I'll let you live." she began. "However, first you must tell us where the last two dragon balls are."

The Namek looked at her stunned. "That wasn't part of our deal!" Frieza ignored his plea. "Listen, I don't make deals, especially with beings like you. Now, tell us where the last dragon balls are, or you'll surely regret it!" her tone had a hint of rising irritation, but the namek was still standing his ground. "N-Never! Do your worst, but shall never endanger my brothers!" Frieza grind. "I see. Just then, Dedoria charged at the Namek, knocking him straight on his face. The two z fighters were shocked at the sudden attack. The children ran to his his side, to help him.

"You, can torture me, kill me, but I will never tell you what you want!" Frieza was starting to grow more irritated, that she was getting a headache. "You're starting to annoy me." she said. "Since you destroyed our scouters, you are going to tell me where the villages are." She tapped her arm, in annoyance. "How about this; I'll give you one more chance to save your life, sound good?" The namek stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

Frieza frowned. "Oh well...I guess your life isn't that important now, is it?" The princess was beginning to become bored of this conversation and just wanted to end it. Perhaps she'd just kill him and have her men search the whole planet. Beats wasting time with this guy, she thought.

"What is your command, my lady?" Zarbon asked the quite bored woman. Everyone waited to see what she was going to do next. Krillin and Gohan sat in complete suspense over the matter, but their blood ran cold at what they heard her say.

"Kill him."

Hearing this, the nameks shrieked in terror as Dedoria went up to the old namek, preparing for an attack. The namek went on the offense, but it was no use, he was no match for the pink alien. He was tossed to the ground, grieving in pain. He looked over at his children, who were crying. "Run children...go warn the others.." Those were his last words before Dedoria smashed his neck, killing him. Krillin and Gohan watched in horror and Gohan was getting even more enraged.

"Oh, and don't forget those children Dedoria." The two kids flinched and decided to make a run for it, but Dedoria shot an attack, killing the little namek. The other was shaking with fear. Gohan couldn't take it anymore, his rage was on the verge of bursting. Nothing, not even Krillin's pleas could calm him Dedoria made his way to the last namek, Gohan thought enough was enough! 'I can't stand it anymore!'

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" the demi saiyan jumped high in the air, catching the attention of both Frieza and Zarbon. He charged right at the large, pink alien, knocking him right into the house. Though Frieza was annoyed at the sudden interruption, she was quite impressed by the small child's strength.

Gohan stood in front of the namek child, protecting him from Dedoria. "If you want him, then you're gonna have to get through me you dumb brute!" Dedoria got up and looked to see who attacked him. "Oh yeah, you brat!" "No use in hiding then." Krillin jumped up from their hiding spot, and knocked out the alien as well. "Nice one, Krillin!" Krillin grabbed the young namek and held onto him. "Gohan, let's get outta here!" The two z-warriors flew off with the Namek, as far away from them as possible.

Both Frieza and Zarbon were very baffled by what just happened. "Zarbon, remind me to track down those pests, later." "Yes, m'lady." Her eyes fell on Dedoria, who was barely getting up from the attack. Frieza started tapping her fingers impatiently. "Dedoria, if you value your life, you will get up and go after those meddling brats." He nodded. "Yes, my lady." Then he took off after those two.

Frieza, Zarbon, and the nameless soldier were the only ones that remained. "My lady, are you quite sure Dedoria can handle those two on his own?" asked Zarbon. "They seemed very stronger." "Zarbon, if he can't handle two little brats and a baby namek, then he's better not coming back at all."

Frieza let out a small yawn. "Those nameks were so boring. I want something more interesting to do."

"Princess, if I may suggest," Zarbon continued. "Why don't you go back to the ship , we'll handle the rest of the search for the dragon balls."

Frieza slightly blushed and smiled at his statement. "Oh, you are quite the gentlemen, Zarbon." She said gushy. "Very well, just leave the dragon balls with me." The two placed all the dragon balls in front of her. "Oh, and Zarbon." he looked at her. "Do try and make it back alive." she gave him a wink, which he shook off with a faint blush. Before taking off in the opposite of Frieza. As she flew back to the ship, her thoughts fell on the two from before.

'I'm surprised such a small runt can take on Dedoria. That little boy must have more power, he could be that saiyan's son, from earth.' She remembered hearing how Vegeta fought a Saiyan on earth, and struggled to beat him. 'If another saiyan is here, this could cause trouble. But none the less, once I have all seven dragon balls, they'll rue the day they crossed paths with me!'

 **And there you have it! Chapter 2! Sorry it took a while, I was gonna work on it** **earlier, but I wasn't feeling well, but now I'm all better! Anyways, more chapters to come, and I'll update my other story soon. Thanks for the review, keep em coming! And hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to come! ;)**


	3. Ch3 Planning

**Hey there** **everybody! Sorry for such a delay on the chapter, I've been pretty busy lately, and I'm a very big procrastinator**

 **...Sorry.**

 **Anyways, I'm here to announce that I'm still continuing this story. For some people who are suggesting who I should pair with Frieza, don't worry. It'll happen.**

 **Though it won't be with Goku, cause...he's married. Duh! And he's not into her like that. And NOT GOHAN! They're like...30 years apart or so?**

 **And also I'm just letting you guys know, I'm NOT against age gap relationships for pairings. Just the GohanXFrieza one. FRieza will start to see Gohan as a son, and Gohan, while he is still attracted to her, only shows admiration. alike a big sister/little brother relationship**

 **Anyways, I'm going to have her paired up with someone. Or two someones? *smirks* (SHH! NO SPOILERS!) Okay...Okay. Geeez\**

 **Okay, so here is Chapter 3 of Dragon Ball F. Don't forget to leave comments and reviews and tell me what you think. Also you can ask me questions!**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 3~!**

While Frieza was on her way back to her ship, Krillin and Gohan (and the namek they rescued) were flying as fast as they could away from the scene. They managed to shake that Dedoria, who was currently fighting Vegeta.

"Man, that was a close call, huh Gohan?" The demi saiyan nodded. "Let's just get back to Bulma and tell her what happened." "Yeah..." The z fighters then remembered the little namek they had rescued. Krillin was still holding onto him.

"Hey can you fly?" he asked the namek, who softly nodded. "Yes." the namek started to slowly float in the air. "I would like to thank you for saving me, by the way." He told them. "My names Dende."

"Glad to meet you, Dende. My names Krillin and this here is Gohan." "Hi." Gohan smiled to ease the little namek.

"You should probably stick with us for a while," Krillin told Dende. "I promise we're nowhere near as bad as those guys back there."

Dende looked at both Krillin and Gohan's smiling faces. He was a bit hesitant, but after seeing them risk their lives to help him, they must not be all bad. "I would like that." He smiled.

"Alright, so our camps this way."

The three flew south for about fifteen minutes until they reached the cave they left Bulma at, but she wasn't anywhere. They assumed she went to take shelter in the cave. "Hey Bulma!" Krillin called into the, but no response. "She must be way in there." The two started walking into the cave, with Dende not too far behind. To their surprise they came across a regular sized capsule house. Bulma came to mind. "Guessing she's in there...?" "Most likely."

The door to the house opened and the said genius came out. Her eyes filled with rage when she set eyes on her friends. "Well, if it isn't Krillin and Gohan." she ran up to them, making them jump and Dende hide behind a rock. "It's about time you came back!" she hollered. "What took you so long?!"

Gohan started to chuckle with a hint of nervousness. "It's kinda a long story..." Krillin muttered. As Bulma glared at her friends, her eyes caught glimpse of Dende, who was still hiding. "Hey, who's that?" They all turned to Dende. "Oh, that's Dende. We saved him from those aliens back there. Gohan turned to the namek. "No need to be afraid. This is our friend Bulma."

Dende slowly walked out of his hiding space. "It's..nice to meet you." he bowed. Bulma slightly giggled. "Aren't you the little gentlemen. Unlike some people..." she looked at her two friends. She was still a bit peeved how they just left a poor, helpless girl on a strange, alien planet.

After the introductions, the four of them headed inside, where Bulma gave the three of them food. Gohan asked Dende why he wasn't eating so Dende explained Namkes don't eat food, so Bulma gave him so water instead. Krillin started telling Bulma everything that happened. How Frieza was really a girl and was looking for the dragon balls like Vegeta, and how she ordered her men to kill Dende's family, then before they could get Dende, Gohan flew in and took one of them out and they took off.

"Wow..sounds like you guys went through a lot." Bulma muttered as she took a soda out of the fridge. She was thinking about how Frieza wanted immortality like Vegeta, the though sent shivers down her spine. Then she shook it off as she sat next to Krillin on the sofa. "I still can't believe that Frieza is actually a girl. Though women are just as powerful." She took a gulp of soda.

"Yeah, for someone as pretty as her, she was a terrible person." Krillin said as he took a bit of rice. Bulma's eyes widened at the 'pretty' comment. She looked at Krillin with a glare, "So you think she's pretty?" She asked. "How pretty is she, huh?"

Krillin realized the slip of the tongue he made. "W-w-what! No! That's not want I meant!" he tried to defend himself. "I'm saying that even though someones beautiful couldn't believe how evil they could be." "Well try not to be distracted by her 'beauty' Krillin!" "Okay..."

Gohan laughed at the argument then looked at Dende, who was still upset. "You okay, Dende?" They all looked at the young namek, who stayed silent.

"Hey, no need to worry. You're safe now." Krillin told him.

Gohan was about to speak up when he and Krillin felt a massive Ki and a few fading, which wasn't a good sign. The two quickly ran out of the cave to get a better read on who the Ki belonged too, and they weren't too happy who it was.

"What is it?! Is it that Frieza girl?!" Bulma shrieked as she came out of the cave with Dende. Krillin shook his head. "Nope, it's Vegeta." Which was probably just as bad if it were Frieza. "He's attacking a village!" Bulma gasped. "Oh no!" Dende shrieked.

After a while, the large Ki dropped as was suddenly gone, which made them nervous. "Crap..I can't feel his ki!" "Do you think he knows to suppress?" Gohan asked. Krillin shrugged. "Seems like it. Now we can't tell when he's coming."

Everything that was going on, was so much. First Vegeta showed up and was after the Dragon Balls, then the Frieza woman, who was even stronger than Vegeta appears and is after the dragon balls, now Vegeta can hide his Ki and sneak up on them. What were they gonna do? Could they even stand a chance?

"This whole situation keeps getting worse and worse.." Krillin muttered. "If only my dad were here." said Gohan. Hearing this, Bulma suddenly remembered something. "Oh! With all this going on, I forgot to tell you guys the good news!" The two of them turned to their genius friend, who seemed pretty excited about something.

"My dad called a while ago and said that he'd been working on a space ship similar to the one we came in." "And he's bringing it here to bring us back home?!" Krillin asked excitedly. Bulma shook her head, "Better! Goku's coming and he's on his way here!"

Krillin looked as though if it were Christmas morning. He was so happy to here his best friend, Goku, was on his way to help, and he wasn't the only one. Gohan was in pure delight to find out his father was coming to Namek, even though it could take some time. His father would save the day, but in the meantime, they had to think of a plan to stall time. Both Frieza and Vegeta were after the Dragon Balls for their own selfish purpose so they had to make sure they didn't make their wish before Goku showed up. But how?

As they pondered what to do next, Gohan thought of an idea. "Hey, if they're after the dragon balls, why don't we just find one and hide it somewhere?" he suggested. They needed all seven to make their wish, and if they hid one, the dragon balls wouldn't work!

"Sounds good, but how are we gonna find one Vegeta or Frieza haven't got to already?"

"Uhm...if I may..." The three turned to their new namekian friend, who was nervously looking down at the ground. "You're wishing to hide a dragon ball from those villains who terrorize my people. I know where we can find one."

"Really?! Where is it?" Krillin widely smiled with glee.

"Our grand elder, the creator of the dragon balls entrusted the village elders to look after a dragon ball," Dende explained. "And he holds the one star ball. I can take you to him and explain your plan to hide the dragon ball." Krillin nodded. "Alright, I'll go." He turned towards the demi saiyan. "Gohan, stay here and look after Bulma. We'll be right back. Gohan nodded as he watched his two friends take off for the Grand Elders place.

Even though he was still afraid of what was to come, he felt a ray of hope knowing his father was coming. _'Father...wherever you are now, please hurry.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, as chaos and a race against time was going on, on Planet Namek, Goku was busy training in the space ship Dr. Briefs had built for him. He was currently training in 30X Earth's gravity, knowing the battle he's going to have to face once he gets to Namek. Goku was all worked up thinking about the powerful new foe he would have to face. _'Someone even stronger than Vegeta..I gotta get a lot stronger than I already am, just the thought of a more powerful fighter than my greatest opponent is sending excitement throughout my body!'_ Goku just loved a good challenge, even if the fate of a planet was at stake, all he could think of was the fight.

He was so deep in concentration that he almost didn't hear a voice calling his name. _" **Goku! Goku!"**_ The Saiyan's head jolted up, he knew that goofy voice. "King Kai is that you?" **_"Yes, I see you're training in 30X earths gravity."_** "Yep, It's a really fast way for me to get stronger."

"I see, oh, before I forget, the reason I called you is because not too long ago, a few friends of yours showed up on my planet." He told the Saiyan. This peaked Goku's interest. "Really? Who?"

 _ **"I'll let them talk to you."** _ There was a brief pause, and soon another voice appeared that Goku knew instantly. **_"Hey Goku! How've you been?"_**

"Yamcha! Good to here from you!" He was really happy to hear from one of his oldest friends. "Is everyone else there with you?"

 ** _"Yep, we just got here a few days ago,"_ ** he told him. **_"So tell me, whats been going on since the saiyan invasion?"_**

Goku's face feel, as he remembered the predicament his son and friends were in on Namek. "Okay, its's a long story. Gohan, Bulma and Krillin decided to go to Kami's home planet, Namek, to use their dragon balls to bring you guys back."

 **"Are you serious?"** Yamacha smiled. " ** _That's great!"_** _'_ _If only that was the whole truth...' thought Goku grimly._ "Sadly that's where the good news ends."

Goku started explaining to his friend how while he was in the hospital recovering, Master Roshi came and told him the news about his son and the gang. That when they got to Namek, Vegeta showed up, also looking for the dragon balls, and if that wasn't the worst of it, there was a new and more powerful threat, who was also collecting the dragon balls. When he finished his explanation, there was a brief silence.

Yamcha was not sure how to take the new info, even though he was dead, he felt a cold chill of fear run throughout his whole body. King Kai stood beside the dead warrior, also in silence of what Goku had told them. Something was eating at him, like something wasn't right...

 _ **"Uh...Goku, did you catch their name by any chance?"**_ King Kai asked with dread in his voice, but Goku didn't seem to notice.

The saiyan shook his head. "Sorry, no."

 _ **"Let me go check..."**_ the Kai started connecting through the universe in the direction on planet namek, 'I hope it's not who I think it is...' he thought. He reached namek and indeed felt a powerful ki on the planet. He started to get a closer look, dreading what he might find. That's when his fears were confirmed at the figure he saw.

 _ **"AHHH! IT'S FRIEZA!"**_

Everyone, including Piccolo, jumped at King Kai's sudden outburst. "King Kai, what's wrong?" asked Goku. "Did you find him?"

 _ **"Goku! You have to listen to me! You need to stay absolutely away from Frieza!"**_ pleaded King Kai. Goku just tilted his head in confusion. "But why? Is he strong?"

 _ **"Yes! Extremely! Frieza is one of the most feared people in the universe! Whatever you do, do confront her! And don't anger her! If you do, her wrath will follow you to the ends of the universe!"**_

 _ **"Wait 'her'?"**_ Yamcha and the others were quite surprised to find out this strong and feared person was a woman, but Goku didn't really seem to be paying much attention.

"But King Kai, if I don't face the guy, he might get to the dragon balls first!" Goku tried to get King Kai to let him fight this Frieza, after finding out how strong this fighter was, he was even more excited to face him.

 _ **"NO NOO NOOOO! You cannot fight Frieza! I forbid it!"**_ But before Goku could respond, Piccolo stepped in. _**"Goku, don't listen to him."**_ "Piccolo!" Goku was sure happy to hear another familiar voice. _**"Do what you have to to wish us back. And take down Frieza for us."**_ He smirked.

"You got it." After tuning out King Kai yelling at Piccolo, Goku continued his training in 30X normal gravity. He had to get stronger to beat Frieza. It was the only way for him to wish his friends back.

 **Hey guys...Sorry for such a long wait and for his short chapter.**

 **I just started my first year of college and I've been busy with classes and homework. Also trying to get a job too. :/ I'm trying my best to not rewrite the whole show, I'm trying to make my own story, with my version of Frieza as the main character.**

 **I'm also open to ideas and opinions...except for pairings. I already have that in mind. But no worries, you will enjoy it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! :) Later! ;D**


	4. A Special Message

Ahem.

Good day everyone. I bet you're all wondering why i haven't been editing or adding new chapters to my story.

I know...I know it's been so long since my last up update and everyone's probably started going crazy. Riots erupting in the streets...just utter chaos..!!

Crickets*

Yeah... Well maybe not that bad but I know some of you have been waiting and I would like to deeply apologize for making you wait for an update this long. As not only a Fanfiction writer but reader as well, I know what's it like to be all.

Eghh!! When it's this author gonna update?! I really wanna know what's gonna happen next!

Well rest assured, I would like all of you to know that I am NOT abandoning this story, I have taken a break to work on other stuff, and stuff going on in the real world too.

I've started other Fanfictions over the course of time. Fairy Tail, One Piece...etc. So this one not my only story.

Anyways...so here's the plan: This story will be continuing, and I might be editing some chapters as well.

Not a very big plan...but a plan no less!

So once again I would like to apologize for the long wait and hope you continue to read the story as I continue to put up chapters. It might take a while cause I'm mainly using a phone, but that will not stop my creativity!

But I'd also liked to add that when I'm not working on this I'm probably working on other Fanfictions, I've also created a wattpad account and will probably post this story and others there, so check it out too. (@MissNerdChick)

Hope you enjoy the chapters to come and thanks for the likes and reviews! ;)

P.S Oh and one more thing, I would like to address the other elephant in the room... My Ouran Fanfic will still be on hold for a while I work on this story.


End file.
